


Some Nights

by oldcoyote (contrawise)



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contrawise/pseuds/oldcoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Nights

**  
** Some nights, Steve can't sleep, and he can't understand why. He's slept soundly on wooden planks before, on rocky ledges, and mattresses that smell of creek beds. Still, even when the danger fades away and his duty is done, even in the comfort of his own home, some nights, he can't sleep.

He lies in bed awake each time, and pushes down the web of what-ifs and fallen friends that keep spinning in his mind. He rummages through possibilities, staring at the ceiling; maybe he should grab his gloves and head to the gym, grab a train around the city, see the lights and spectres of a world that can't sleep either. Insomnia is New York City, burning on electric fireflies and caffeine.

It's easy to get lost out there, to forget the things he always remembers in the dark.

But it's a soft sigh and a swish of fabric, legs pulling at the sheets, that keeps him home. Small and calloused hands that rub across his skin; soothing to him like nothing else has ever been. It reminds him of the relief of a cold cloth on his forehead under so many fevers, the impermeable and incomparable relief of home after too many wars.

Blaine is warm against his side, half awake and already curling his arms and chest around Steve's bicep. He's so small, Steve thinks, but always with affection. Blaine wears it with a strength he almost envies; a strange kind of presence larger than the sum of his bones

Steve remembers _small_ all too well.

Blaine slips his hand into Steve's palm, squeezing around his thumb and drawing uneven circles with his fingers. "Can't sleep?"

Steve smiles at the sleepy mumble of his voice, and the tiny kiss Blaine presses to his shoulder right after it.

"I'll be fine."

"Mmm," Blaine hums though another soft peck. "Not what I asked. C'mon."

He rolls onto his back, tugging at Steve's arm as he moves. The motion is useless; he couldn't pull Steve along if he tried with all his strength, but it's all Steve needs to roll with him, coming up onto his side and staring down at Blaine's peaceful face.

"I'm too heavy," Steve says.

"You always say that," Blaine mumbles, his eyes still closed and lashes fanned out across his cheeks.

"And you always say-"

"Don't care," Blaine answers, jerking his head in invitation.

Steve can't help the adoring smile that creeps across his face. Blaine's hair is a mess of curls caught up on the pillow, maddeningly beautiful in their chaos. Too long, Blaine had insisted a few days ago. Desperately in need of a haircut. 

Steve likes it the way it is.

He must have been staring for awhile, he realises when Blaine's eyes flutter open slowly. "Steve."

Steve sighs, pushing up on the matress to perch on both arms and press a sharp kiss to Blaine's breastbone in acquiescence. He slides down the mattress, resting his head below Blaine's ribs as he moves and settles in to the familiar tangle of their bodies.

Blaine's skin is warm against his cheek, soft and comfortable like no bed ever was. He stills himself between Blaine's legs, huffing a soft breath as one of them wraps around his ribcage and rests there, hugging him tight.

His arms fit easily along Blaine's sides, crooked at the elbow. His eyes fall shut the moment they both stop moving, and then he's wrapped up in Blaine, curled tight around his hips and belly like a pillow. After a moment he can feel Blaine's fingers in his hair, down the back of his neck, stroking gently over the skin and easing away the angry cacophany of thoughts that had tangled there and stayed, keeping sleep at bay.

When Steve finally drifts off, he stops holding up his own weight, stops worrying about how heavy he is or how uncomfortable Blaine might be. Blaine feels it when it happens, the drop, the glorious pressure of his boyfriend's body sinking down, safe and sound asleep.

Blaine smiles and sighs with his own private satisfaction, snuggling his head down deeper into the pillow. 

"Every time."


End file.
